miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Wang Fu
Paris, France |age = 186 |aliases = Great GuardianTikki calls him this in "Volpina". MasterBoth Wayzz and Marinette call him this, like in "Ladybug & Cat Noir" and "The Trash Krakken Part 1". |enemies = Hawk Moth |abilities = Healing kwamis |first = Princess Fragrance |latest = Volpina |voiced by = |affiliations = Miraculous holders |wieldedmiraculous = Turtle Miraculous |keptmiraculous = Bee Miraculous Fox Miraculous}} is a healer and the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses. He gave Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste their Miraculouses to stop Hawk Moth and his villains' evil-doings. With the Turtle Miraculous, when inhabited by Wayzz, Master Fu transforms into a turtle-themed superhero. Appearance Physical appearance Fu is a short Chinese man with dark brown eyes. His hair is gray and he has a mustache and goatee. Civilian attire He wears a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus flower pattern, tan capri pants, and dark brown shoes. The Turtle Miraculous is on his right wrist. Personality Fu is wise, caring, and gentle. He is dedicated to keeping Miraculouses out of the wrong hands, and he recognizes good heroes as kind, helpful individuals who put others before themselves. He doesn't consider himself old, believing that he is young, but he is still aware of when he can't fix a major issue himself. While he is serious when it comes to his work as a healer and a guardian, he will be lighthearted during it at times. Abilities As a civilian As a healer, Master Fu can improve the health and read the energies of humans and kwamis. One of his methods includes hitting a gong, as seen when he helps Tikki heal from her sickness in "Princess Fragrance". Additionally, Master Fu is very knowledgeable about the history of the kwamis and the Miraculouses. He explains with strong clarity and insight how kwamis are abstract creatures, how they are formed, and the types of abstract ideas and emotions that they are formed from to Marinette in the second issue of ''Miraculous Adventures''. As a Miraculous holder Master Fu's skills and abilities as a Miraculous holder remain unknown, as in "Ladybug & Cat Noir", he is unable to transform due to his hurting back. Relationships Wayzz Master Fu and Wayzz work well together, both taking the situation of a Miraculous falling into evil hands very seriously. Although Master Fu disagrees with Wayzz about being too old to defeat Hawk Moth, he agrees with him that he can't stop Hawk Moth alone. Marinette Dupain-Cheng Master Fu chooses Marinette to wield the Ladybug Miraculous after she unknowingly passes his test by courageously rescuing him from oncoming traffic. When it comes to both her and Adrien, he believes that they are made for each other. When Marinette comes to his shop so he can heal Tikki in "Princess Fragrance", he reminds her to be patient and finds amusement in that she isn't aware that he knows about kwamis and Miraculouses, asking her what kind of cat Tikki is. He officially reveals himself to Marinette in "Volpina" when she and Tikki visit him to give him the Miraculous spellbook. As seen in the second issue of Miraculous Adventures, Master Fu is a patient and sage teacher to Marinette, explaining the origins of kwamis to her, and he is understanding with her when she has to leave early to head to the Île aux Cygnes. Adrien Agreste Master Fu chooses Adrien to wield the Cat Miraculous after he unknowingly passes his test by helping him up when he pretended to have fallen and unable to get up himself. He believes that Adrien and Marinette are made for each other. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * In an old synopsis, Fu is described as the Guardian of the Orb, but Thomas Astruc denounced it as an older concept with him.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/657960926075854849 * At a licensing show in Korea, the Ladybug and Cat Noir journals were available. An attendee took a picture of a mysterious figure watching Marinette and Adrien in the park from a journal. When asked who the figure was, Wilfried Pain replied that he is Master Fu.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/679026956374028293 * Fu is 186 years old, making him the oldest known human character in the series. ** His longevity could be a result of his Miraculous. * Fu is the only known Miraculous holder to not have been seen transforming yet. * Currently, he is the only human to know the identities of both Ladybug and Cat Noir because he gave them their Miraculouses. * Fu will make an appearance in "The Chinese Legend", although his role in the special is unknown.https://twitter.com/MoonieBalloonie/status/756960058798280705 es:Maestro Fu pt-br:Mestre Fu fr:Maître Fu pl:Mistrz Fu ru:Мастер Фу Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Miraculous holders Category:Recurring Characters Category:Turtle Miraculous holders